We are already familiar with these types of reels which are described in documents FR 1 376 793 A, FR 1 169 240 A or GB 1 268 255 A, for example, in which a spool support shaft is held in a reel housing by its rear section, and a front hub is supported by the spool support shaft and comprises a front cylindrical coaxial barrel connected to a rear shoulder of a larger diameter. A line supply shaped like a spool is formed by a one piece cast, the circumference of which is shaped as a groove for receiving the line, said groove being limited by a front flange and by a rear flange. The central section of the line supply features an axial passage hole for the purpose of engaging and locking onto the front cylindrical coaxial barrel of the front hub in a reversible manner. The hub can turn around the shaft, and can be slowed and stopped by a spool brake controlled with an adjustment knob that is accessible from the front through the front opening of the axial hole of the line supply.
In document FR 1 376 793 A the type of spool is enveloped, this means that its rear flange engages a cylindrical section of a line retrieval drum. The removal of the spool requires the use of a flexible fastener. In document GB 1 268 255 A the spool is also enveloped and its removal requires the removal of the front brake control knob. In document FR 1 169 240 A the line supply can be adjusted on the hub through a bayonet system.
The document FR 1 212 063 describes another design for a reel with an enveloping spool made of a one piece cast screwed on a hub with a front brake. The removal of the spool requires locking the brake.
The use of an adjustment knob always causes the risk for having dust and water enter the reel that could interfere with the operation of the reel.
The same disadvantages are found with reels having a rear brake and an interchangeable spool, in which a front knob that is used for unlocking the spool is accessible from the front.
In addition, we notice that play exists between the spool and the spool support shaft, causing winding unevenness on the spool while the line is retrieved.
We also know, from the description in document FR 2 571 930 A, of an interchangeable spool for a reel with a front side formed by a flexible and waterproof membrane that ensures the operation of a knob used for unlocking the spool. This design is expensive.